


Counting

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-21
Updated: 2004-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy lies in bed, counting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

A/N - I just adore feedback. Take two seconds and drop me a line?

\-----

Billy stares up at his bedroom ceiling, pulling the blanket a bit tighter around him as the fan sends a blast of cool air his way.

Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen.

He doesn't need to count the large tiles. He knows there are 56 of them. Seven rows of eight across. He should instead try counting the number of times he's layed there in bed counting the tiles.

Twenty. Twenty-one. Twenty-two.

But he doesn't think of those nights. Those lonely nights, after one too many beers in which he had tried to drown out his thoughts. Nights where his mind didn't seem to want to sleep and those blue grey eyes appeared everytime he shut his own. Those eyes that he saw everywhere he looked when he was alone, thinking to himself. His only grip on reality would be to count the tiles. It wasn't until he counted every one that he would be able to get to sleep.

Thirty-one. Thirty-two. Thirty-three.

He doesn't think of those nights because this one is different. A smile tugs on the corners of his lips and he doesn't fight it. He lets out a soft sigh, aware that there is no alcohol on his breath tonight.

Forty-seven. Forty-eight. Forty-nine.

He closes his eyes softly for a moment to see the eyes that had haunted his mind for so long. The eyes that made his bones ache with need and want. They're still there, but they're not dark and brooding. They're filled with a light and they're twinkling, showing the smile that is undoubtedly on their owners lips. Billy opens his eyes again and continues his count.

Fifty. Fifty-one. Fifty-two. Fifty-three. Fifty-four...

"Bills... what are you doing?" The voice is sleepy. A murmer almost lost in the sound of the ceiling fan whooshing and clicking as it rocks back and forth.

"Nothing, Dom." He rolls over, abandoning his counting. He wraps his arms around the body next to him and burries his face in Dominic's neck. Dom's fingers trail along his arms, turning his skin to gooseflesh. His eyes feel heavy and he closes them. He doesn't need to finish counting tonight. He's already on his way to sleep.


End file.
